The Ultimate Phase
The Ultimate Phase is a 1.9 level created by Andromeda and 14 other creators. Description The level starts off with Andromeda's part: a simple cube part, with a few timing-based jumps, and a few tricks. It then gets harder as it enters Usermatt's part: a double-speed ship, involving a lot of gravity portals with yellow orbs inside them, missing one means certain death. Around the end of that part, it goes to triple speed. Next comes Creepy Dash's part: a slow UFO reminiscent of WOOGI's UFOs in Windy Landscape. Then comes GuitarHeroStyles' part: a very hard triple-speed dual cube, with one cube becoming a ship and the other still as a cube. Viprin's part follows: an easier, but not much, double speed mini-UFO, involving 2 gravity portals that you must go to in close sequence. After going through 3 of those, the player then enters a gravity portal and gets thrown into GironDavid's part: an extremely hard triple-speed dual mini-cube. It uses mostly invisible blocks, so it can get pretty confusing. In that part, there is a bug at 35%. Then follows Tygrysek's part: an effect-style triple-speed dual wave. It changes sizes multiple times, and at the very end, loses the dual to become a single mini-wave. It then briefly goes back to normal size before going into WOOGI's part: a double-speed mini-ball, reverting to normal size, then slows down and becomes a ship, which goes to a moderately tight segment, then becomes a wave that has a lot of gravity portals, then changes form for a final time, into a mini ship, which then goes through Zobros' part. It starts off with a ball with a few obstacles, then speeds up to triple-speed and becomes a cube which involves a few slopes with blue orbs that you must tap, then into very closely packed blue orbs, in which the player must tap very quickly, then into a line of purple orbs, in which the player must tap even faster to avoid dying. A few more slopes follow, then another line of purple orbs, which goes straight to Findexi's part: a double-speed UFO, with a few gravity portals and invisible spikes to confuse the player. It then becomes a slow minicube with a few moderately difficult jumps, then goes into Crack's part: a slow miniball, with two hard obstacles, then the balls pass into a ship portal, which is considerably hard, since it needs straight flying, then goes into Loogiah's part: a double-speed miniship which is similar to Usermatt's part, also making use of gravity portals and yellow orbs, but considerably harder because it needs straight flying and it also has fakes. It slows down, then speeds up to normal speed for MaJackO's part: a miniship. It is considered one of the hardest parts because of the combination of straight flying and hard memorization parts. It then goes to Enlil's, formerly Cyclic's, part: A wave with tight spaces and multiple speed portals. It then becomes mini, goes through a few obstacles, Then goes to ZenthicAlpha's part: A normal speed ship that mostly encompasses straight flying. I then goes to the final part, which was made by Andromeda: a simple cube involving a few slightly difficult jumps. It then goes through one final blue pad, which goes through a gravity portal, straight to the end. Trivia * It took Andromeda more than 7, 000 attempts to verify this level. * MaJackO's part is considered the hardest.\ * It is unknown where Zobros' part ends and where Findexi's part starts Fails Coming Soon! Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels